1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a combination backpack and chair.
2. Description of Prior Art
Backpacks are used to distribute the weight of a pack and its contents comfortably to the user's shoulders, back and hips. A pack frame distributes the weight and also allows ventilation between the pack and the user's back and shoulders, which contributes to the comfort of the user.
Backpacks and pack frames are designed to be lightweight and strong and to distribute the load comfortably by means of attached padded shoulder straps, padded hip belts, and metal frame members that are designed to curve around the user's neck, back and hips so that the metal pack frame members do not rub against the user's backbone, neck, hips or shoulders. Pack frames are fitted with ventilated mesh fabric pads that will come in contact with the user's back so that the user has ventilation between the pack frame and the user's back.
Folding chairs, usually made of aluminum tubing or other lightweight metal tubing, with fabric or vinyl seats and backs are also designed to be lightweight, strong and comfortable.
Devices of prior art consisting of back packs or back pack frames that convert to a folding chair have resulted in compromises that are either not comfortable or practical when used as a backpack or pack frame, or not comfortable or practical when used as a chair, or not comfortable or practical in either usage.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,548 to Bradbury (1987) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,345 to Pierce and Merrill (1984) each present a combination folding chair and backpack which when folded into position to be used as a backpack, has tubular metal or wooden members, including the bottom of the chair legs and the front of the chair seat, that will rub uncomfortably against the user's backbone, neck and hips. The above mentioned prior art devices are not designed to include metal parts that curve around the user's back, neck and hips. They are also not designed to be used with padded hipbelts and ventilated back pads in order to make them comfortable to use as back packs.
Furthermore the above mentioned prior art devices have not solved the problem of constructing a combination pack frame and chair so that the cross pieces that connect the left and right sides of the chair will avoid rubbing the user's backbone, neck and hips when the device is in use as a pack frame, yet provide comfortable and practical support when in use as a chair.
The above mentioned prior art devices have not solved the problem of designing a device that will lock up into a rigid frame when it is to be used as a back pack frame and yet is easily unfolded into a chair. U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,548 to Bradbury (1987) describes a device that has to be fastened together with two separate pairs of straps that connect the tubular member forming the top of the chair back and the tubular member forming the front of the chair seat, and each pair of straps has to be fastened together by means of buckles.
The above mentioned prior art devices have the appearance of being uncomfortable and awkward to use as pack frames or back packs, and therefore do not have commercial appeal. The invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,548 to Bradbury (1987) has a number of disadvantages:
(a) The member that forms the bottom of the front legs will rub against the user's hips or backbone when used as a pack frame. PA1 (b) The member that forms the front of the seat will rub against the backbone, neck or shoulders of the user when used as a pack frame. PA1 (c) When folded up into a backpack the invention does not lock together easily into a rigid pack frame. The user would have to manually fasten two sets of straps together to hold the device in position as a backpack. PA1 (d) The invention does not unfold into a full size chair that would be comfortable for the average adult, but instead has very short legs and is not high enough to be comfortable. PA1 (e) It requires a low back so that when the device is folded into position as a chair, the top of the back and the front of the seat will be adjacent to each other so that they can be fastened together by means of straps. PA1 (f) It has no padded hipbelts or ventilated backpad to provide comfortable support when used as a backpack. PA1 (a) to provide a combination backpack and chair that is comfortable for use as a backpack and also comfortable for use as a chair; PA1 (b) to provide a combination backpack and chair that locks together easily into a rigid frame when folded up; PA1 (c) to provide a combination backpack and chair that has all the comfortable features of a well-designed backpack or pack frame, including "anatomical" design with cross-pieces shaped to curve away from the user's back, shoulders and neck for comfort, and padded hip belt and shoulder straps and ventilated back pad; PA1 (d) to provide a combination backpack and chair, which when used as a chair, is sturdy and comfortable and can be used on most types of terrain, including sand or soft ground; PA1 (e) to provide a combination backpack and chair which when used as a chair will hold an attached pack in an upright position for convenient access to the pack; PA1 (f) to provide a combination backpack and chair that can be manufactured easily and economically; PA1 (g) to provide a packframe that will support a variety of types and sizes of backpacks and that can also be used to carry additional loads because of the design of the back section and the rear leg section; PA1 (h) to provide a combination pack frame and chair which has the appearance of a pack frame when it is folded into position to be used as a pack frame, so that it will be obvious to a person looking at the invention that it will be comfortable in use as a pack frame, and thus will have commercial-appeal; PA1 (i) to provide a chair that can be folded up and carried on a person's back, with no additional backpack being attached to it; PA1 (j) to provide a combination backpack and chair that is greatly improved over any previously disclosed combination backpack and chair by combining all of the following elements for the comfort and convenience of the user: cross members of the seat section, leg sections and the back section that are designed to curve away from the user's back, shoulders and hips when the combination backpack and chair is carried as a backpack; a seat section with no front cross member; padded shoulder straps; a padded hipbelt to help support the weight of the backpack and its contents; a ventilated back pad; a combination backpack and chair designed to lock easily into a compact folded position so that it will not unfold while being used as a backpack; and a combination backpack and chair that will support a heavy pack upright for the convenience of the user when it is in the chair position; PA1 (k) to provide a combination backpack and chair that can be easily manufactured from a standard aluminum-frame folding chair.